Exemplary embodiments pertain to flutter dampers in gas turbine propulsion systems and, more particularly, to flutter dampers in nacelle inlet structures.
Geared turbofan architectures, allow for high bypass ratio turbofans, enabling the use of low pressure ratio fans, which may be more susceptible to fan flutter than high pressure ratio fans. Fan flutter is an aeromechanical instability detrimental to the life of a fan blade.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flutter damper which, by absorbing the acoustic energy associated with the flutter structural mode, may prevent the fan from fluttering, and which may be integrated into the reduced available space in an optimized propulsion system.